1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses and, in particular, to a pair of eyeglasses with the lens thereof firmly fixed to the frame and the temple replaceable with different ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pair of eyeglasses includes a frame, two lenses, and two temples. The frame is usually made of plastic material and integrally formed as one piece including two rims connected with each other. Inner walls of the rims are respectively configured with slots for containing the lenses. However, the frame of the conventional eyeglasses has a serious problem. When the eyeglasses are subjected to an external collision, the lenses thereof are very easy to be separated from the frame and thus damaged. In detail, in order to easily press the lens into the slot of the rim of the frame, the slot can not be over deep. However, in this case, the lens will be easily separated from the frame when subjected to an external collision due to the insufficient depth of the rim's slot.